Sabotuage on a Ski Trip
by spiritmind675
Summary: For deadlydaisy808's challenge! When a ski trip goes awry can the class find help? And just what-or who-caused that crash in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I return! With something new!...Yay?=D**

**There are a handful of Oc's-nothing big though. For deadlydaisy808's challenge, here's the prompt I chose:**

- For the class senior trip they have all elected to go to a ski resort. Of course on the way there the charter bus flips over a cliff. Danny is able to prevent any deaths, but some serious injuries are not evaded. With the muscle of the class severely wounded (i.e. Dash, Kwan, Valarie, Sam) and Mr. Lancer also in less than top condition. Can the geeks and wimps of the class pull it together and pull them all through? Do they even want to save the people who bully them every day? But what pushed them off the cliff in the first place? Danny has a feeling it might have been more than just a strong gust of wind.

* * *

"Danny! Danny! Can you hear me!" a familiar voice called from what seemed like a distance.

"Danny! C'mon dude, wake up!"

"Tuck...?" I groaned as consciousness rushed back to me. Painfully, I might add.

Said techno-geek sighed, "Don't do that! Do you know I thought you were dead?" He demanded.

"Sorry Tuck, I'll keep that in mind next time I forcefully lose consciousness." I muttered sarcastically, slowly sitting up, "Where's everyone one else?" I asked.

"Over there." He pointed to the bus that now lay on its side, smashed in around the edges as though it were a piece of crumpled paper, windshield shattered. Lancer, the bus driver, and the rest of our class were gathered by its side, a few feet away.

Said teacher glanced over, "Fenton! Foley! For the love of literature, get over here now!"

Standing, Tuck helped me up, and with a mumbled, "Thank you," we joined the rest of the group.

After a brief check over for any serious wounds, Lancer returned his attention to those who were injured. That group consisted of Dash, Kwan, Valerie, and Sam.

Seeing us, Sam beckoned us over and as we sat near her I whispered, "What happened?"

* * *

_"Alright class! Settle down! We're about an hour away from our destination-and I wanted to remind you of some key rul-"_

_Suddenly there was a screech; the bus veered towards the guard rail, screams rose from all around, and some people stood._

_"Witch of Blackbird Pond! Everyone grab hold of something!" Lancer yelled, crouching and clutching the leg of his seat._

_Most people copied that action, but as the bus hit the rail and proceeded to crash through it, the snow around the landscape and falling softly from the sky made the windshield a wall of white as some students were tossed to the front._

_Standing myself I caught hold of the rack running above the seats to see the students were Dash and Kwan, and that even as they stood, the bus hit the snow, tipping abruptly to it's side, sending the carry on bags we had tumbling to the floor._

_More screaming. Glancing around, I saw everyone else with their heads down or eyes clenched shut, hanging on to whatever they could grab for dear life._

_Skipping over my 'battle cry' so as not to draw attention, I changed forms, phasing through the bus to see what could be done to stop the now rolling vehicle that was gaining speed with each flip-heart sinking as I realized there really wasn't anything I could do. If I tried to stop it by getting in it's path I'd be crushed, if I tried to use my ice powers it could seriously hurt everyone inside, and phasing it would do nothing._

_Growling I turned to see if maybe there was something ahead to use._

_And saw trees. Lots of them._

_Re-entering and switching to Fenton the bus I called out the warning, "TREES!" in hopes of preventing anymore injuries than were necessary._

_But as I crouched to grab hold of something I heard a cry for help and reflexively glanced around to see Valerie's grip slipping as the bus somersaulted once again._

_Without thinking I'd let go of my own anchorage and-with a little help from my ghostly side-jumped to catch her._

_And missed._

_"DANNY!" I heard Sam yell-and before I could turn I felt myself slammed into something and I lost track of what happened._

"Are you serious?" Sam asked flatly, taking me out of my reverie, "The bus flipped! What do you think happened!"

"I know that! But why?"

"How should I know? Maybe the road was icy." she snapped, and I noticed that she held her right arm close to her chest.

"Or the wind was really strong." Tuck threw in.

Frowning, I shook my head, "Maybe..."

"After you passed out, the bus kinda slowed, 'cause the slope straightened out, we lost velocity-we never came close enough to hit the trees." Tuck started to fill in, "And when it stopped Lancer had everyone exit the bus, and had us help out the others who couldn't. I got you and Sam out." he added.

"I'd be more worried about how we're getting out of here than how this happened." Sam stated lightly.

Looking around I realized she was right.

"What's wrong with the others?" I asked, sparing a quick look around to make sure we weren't being listened to.

"Well...Val's still unconscious, Dash thinks he broke some ribs, Kwan's leg was all twisted under him-he can't stand on it, and Sam really hurt her arm when she reached out to help you - I think she dislocated her shoulder." he said, counting off the injuries on his fingers. He shrugged, "Most everyone else is bruised in some way, but it could've been worse."

"Right..." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. Now how was I going to get everyone out of here? 'Cause much as I didn't like Dash and Kwan, they really would have been a help-as would Sam and Val-and now it looked like they could be counted out of the rescue plan.

So that left Lancer, the driver, Tuck, Mikey, Star, Paulina, Kyle, Steve, Sylvia, Alex, Tyler, Nick, and I.

I'll be honest...not the most promising of groups.

For one thing-the driver was muttering to herself "The wheel! I-it was just pulled out of my hands!" and Paulina and Star didn't seem the type to do well in a crisis - if their frantic whispered conversation were any hint, and to be honest, none of them really had the muscle we'd need to get the others up the incline safely.

"Now I need everyone to remain calm!" Lancer called out, and turning towards him I noted the mixture of disbelief and disgust on most of the students' faces. But no one looked about to panic.

"We need to head back up the slope, and try to get help!" Lancer continued, "To do this we'll need a way to help certain students up! So lets see if we can find-" but whatever we were going to find was lost as Lancer turned towards the woods and winced, paling.

"Are you alright sir?" Alex asked as he helped Lancer sit.

"Just fine." Lancer said, wincing again.

Great, and now I could count Lancer out too. And I couldn't just go Phantom without people wondering where Fenton went. Things kept getting bleaker and bleaker.

As the rest of the students broke into whispered conversations I stood, "He's right." I said loudly, drawing some curious looks. Clearing my throat, I went on, "We need to find a way to get everyone back to the road. Ideas?"

A moment of silence, then, "I'm not doing anything to help them."

Turning I found Mikey glaring at Dash and Kwan, who returned the look.

"Why not?"

"Just wait till we get back to school!" Dash snarled threateningly.

"That's why! You can just freeze here!" Mikey snapped.

As Lancer protested, Dash and Kwan yelled insults and threats, I saw the majority of the unharmed students side with Mikey.

Which made sense-Alex and Steve were in band, Tyler, Kyle, and Sylvia were on the chess team, and Nick and Mikey were just plain smart. Thus throwing them all in the category of 'nerds,' meaning none of them were exactly friends with the two hurt football players. Normally I'd understand their hostility, but right now it was a huge set back.

"Guys, just - guys! Hello!" I waved my arms trying to get their attention and failing, "GUYS!" I shouted, hearing my voice echo off and away.

Again all eyes turned to me, "We don't have time for this right now! We have to get up the slope and find help before it gets dark and we freeze!" I ignored the fact that said freezing may take a while since everyone had gear for skiing.

"So we go up, get help, and come back." Nick said, shrugging.

"We can't do that, we don't know if we can even find help out here!" I argued, aware of everyone else watching the conversation head downhill.

"All the more reason to leave them, they'd slow us all down!" Mikey retorted.

"I'm not leaving my friends here!"

"Of course we won't leave them. We can take Val, Lancer, and Sam then." Sylvia replied, rolling her eyes as though at the obviousness.

"No one is getting left behind! As your teacher and supervisor-"

"Then we all stay? Some plan that is." Mikey snorted, fixing his glasses.

"No-the plan is get everyone to the road-"

"Why?" he demanded, cutting me off, "Why should we help them?" he and the rest of his 'side' glared.

Growling I resisted the severe urge to face-palm, "Listen - I don't like Dash anymore than you guys do. It's not like he's made an effort to be a friend of mine, but do you really want to stoop to his level just for revenge?" though I'd like to think Dash wouldn't leave any of us to freeze.

Silence, then a grumbled, "...Yes..."

I believe I did face-palm here, at the sheer stubbornness in that answer.

"But..." but? That was welcome. Mikey glanced at his friends, who reluctantly shrugged or nodded, "I guess we can't..." he sighed.

"Because it's wrong?"

"Because if they die, we get in trouble."

Suddenly the rest of Mikey's group was eager to help. I'd face-palm again, but one is enough for a day - and they were going to cooperate now...

"Alright...now that that's settled...anyone have any ideas?" I asked sheepishly. After that chewing out, it seemed I knew exactly what to do.

"Well, we could see if some of the bus seats can come off-or find something flat, then use the shirts and jackets we packed to secure Dash, Kwan, and Val. Maybe make a harness of some kind to pull them up." Steve said quietly, shrugging.

"We could use the clothes to make a sling for Sam too, and maybe find a sturdy branch Lancer could use as a crutch." Sylvia added.

I nodded, "Sounds good. Mikey, you and Nick can go find a strong enough branch. Sylvia, Alex, and Steve, you can start on the sling and harnesses. Tuck and I'll see what we can do about the seats." Glancing at the rest of the party I added, "You guys...uh...supervise...?" and received glares and eyerolls.

Ignoring those, I followed Tuck to the emergency door on the back of the bus that hung open.

"It's how we got out." Tuck explained, catching my perplexed look.

"Ah." I answered, climbing in after him, I lowered my voice, "I can get the seats out." I said, letting a green glow cover my hands, "But how do we explain it?"

"We tell them we used this!" Tuck replied proudly, holding up a...

"...Why are you carrying a tube of lipstick and how will it help us?" this was almost as disturbing as the time Tuck was brought in to the principal's office dressed as Sam..._SO _wrong...

"It's not lipstick, it's one of your parent's inventions!" he answered exasperatedly, "After the whole 'hospital'," insert shudder here, "thing, I never leave without it!"

And with that we set to work cutting through the metal framework holding the seats up and together until we had four cushioned parts, that when laid down would act as sleds...or something to that effect...

To move things along and spare the boring dialogue, not to mention the lecture Mikey and his group gave on meidcal proceedures, we all bandaged people, gingerly moved them, then strapped them down - all under Lancer's careful supervision - I'll just say this. We got everyone settled and were making our way up - Kwan throwing snowballs while Dash demanded we pick up the pace - and I couldn't help but smile to myself, easily envisioning us making it up the slope and to help before nightfall even with breaks.

Only to have the moment ruined as the eerie feeling of being watched crept over me, sending chills down my spine. Freezing I scanned the area.

* * *

**P.O.V Switch**

Smirking slightly as Daniel froze while leading the others up the slope I shook my head slightly. He obviously sensed me nearby - or rather, something - but he wouldn't find out what.

Besides, as soon as he stopped a snowball hit him in the back and the boy he was pulling uphill with two others ordered him to get going once more.

Sparing said boy a glare and the area a final quick sweep he resumed his trek uphill, never noticing how the others had paused along with him.

No matter, it only meant things were going according to plan, and that Daniel was coming along nicely.

"Well done, little badger."

* * *

**A/N: Annnd-END FAILURE!OTL**

I feel like I messed this up big time-especailly compared to her version of this...Ah well...

**Now-I DO have a kinda sorta maybe plot to go with this...so...review?=3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well what do we have here? Another update? Granted it's for a different story...but I knew I wanted to write this out since the first chapter, and since I'm dying to write-courtesy of Anne Rice's amazing books-I figured why not write this idea out of my head?**

DON'T HURT ME!OTL

* * *

Alright-so we _did _make it up the slope, but _only _as the last of the day's light faded. And by that time everyone was exhausted. I mean, even with the extra stamina provided via my ghostly half my throat burned as each breath I took turned to wisps as I exhaled.

And that wasn't even mentioning the burning pain that flared in my muscles. I could only imagine how bad the rest of the group felt, because though the injured were basically dragged along, the road upwards hadn't been entirely smooth, and the jostling hadn't helped them feel any better either.

Glancing around I found most of the uninjured sitting down or sprawled on the snowy ground, and I followed suite with a sigh near Sam and Tucker.

"Alright...we can rest now..." I muttered, not really needing to be heard.

"Finally! My arms are killing me!" Paulina whined , dramatically rubbing her shoulder while Star nodded in agreement.

Rolling his eyes, Tuck leaned closer, "What do we do now?"

I hesitated for a moment, "I don't know...I mean, a few of us could head back down the roads, see if we run in to anyone...but the last stop we made was a couple of hours ago..."

"So it wouldn't really do any good in the end?" Sam asked, joining the conversation as Tuck checked his cell phone for signal.

"Nope-can we call anyone?"

He shook his head, "Still nothing." he said, having been checking for bars continuously as we hiked back up.

"Damn..."

"So we're stuck here?" Paulina's cried out.

"Looks like it princess." Sam spoke up coldly, shooting a glare her way.

"Well, the main rule of survial in the wilderness is stay put isn't it?" Mikey asked, pushing his glasses back.

"A lot of good that does us if we freeze!"

"Better than aimlessly wandering!" Kyle snapped back at Dash.

"Hey, c'mon now guys! We jus-" I paused as a faint rumbling sound reached my ears.

"What's that?" the driver asked, looking wide eyed down the road.

Two bright pin points seemed to stand out even in the gleaming snow, and it didn't take a genius to work out what it was.

"It's a car!" Star yelped, clapping her hands.

"_Land of the Lost_, we're _saved_!" Lancer called out.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than we were all waving our arms and calling out to get the driver's attention, those of us able to stood in the middle of the street to be sure it didn't drive past.

And before we knew it the car-a sleek black limo with deeply tinted windows-stopped before us.

"A limo!" Paulina and Star whispered elatedly, "What're the chances!"

As one of the back doors opened and a man in all black stepped out, silver hair pulled back, I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

After all, what _are _the chances I run in him after our bus has crashed in the snowy mountains where there appeared to be no hope of any type of car driving by?

Surely I wasn't the only one who thought 'slim' to 'not a chance in hell'?

"My my, _whatever _do we have here?"

* * *

**A/N: Well...you all know who's just arrived right? That's right, Waldo.-nods solemnly- Omg wow, kidding! You guys are smart enough to know ne?**

**Soo...how about a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

****

****

A/N: *LEOHMYFREAKINGASP!* ANOTHER UPDATE? -faints-

* * *

"Mayor Masters, what are you doing here?" Lancer asked incredulously.

"I was heading up to my ski resort to check on some matters." he answered calmly, surveying us in one quick glance.

"Funny, we were heading up there for a class trip. What a coincidence." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"Not at all my dear boy." Vlad replied, smiling coldly, "I wanted to take care of this business _because _of your trip. I wanted to be sure everything was in tip top condition for the students of Casper High."

I glared as Lancer cut in before I could answer, "How thoughtful! And lucky for us, as you can see, our bus went over the edge." he gestured to the broken railings, "And some of the students need immdeiate medical attention." he went on briskly, now pointing to the cluster of students still waiting off to the side of the road.

"Over the edge! How did such a thing happen?" Vlad asked, a look of mock suprise on his face.

"The...the wheel was pulled out of my hands..." the bus driver said meekly.

"By one of the _students_?" Vlad questioned, the shock in his tone deepening.

"Well...no..."

"Then how was it pulled from your hands? Surely you meant it _slipped_?"

"No...well...maybe..." she mumbled unsurely.

"Well no matter!" the fruitloop said cheerfully, clapping his hands together, "Let's try and get everyone inside and to the resort-I hear there may be a storm coming by later and it won't do if you're left out here!"

"Right!" as Lancer limped back to the others I turned to Tuck.

"You're not buying any of this-right?"

"Nope."

"Then what do we do? We can't go with him!"

"I know...but...we can't stay either..." he mumbled, "I mean, not only do we need to get a doctor for those guys, if he's right about the storm, we won't last the night."

I sighed, "Right...then we go along and keep an eye on him."

"Sounds like a plan."

"What sounds like a plan?"

Flinching I turned to see Sylvia and Nick standing next to us.

"Uhh...we were just...talking about how to get everyone in the limo!" Tuck stuttered out, while I nodded.

"Oh, well, Lancer and Mr. Masters have that covered I think...they told us to get you to come and help get everyone in."

"Alright." sharing a final glance we joined the group once more.

"But what about my _stuff_!" Paulina whined, "My mom just _got _me those ski clothes-and they cost a _fortune_!"

"All of your luggage will be retrieved shortly my dear, but my main concern is getting you all out of here safely." Vlad said as pushed her towards one of the limo's open doors, "Now go sit, the sooner you're all on board, the sooner I can return for your things. And the sooner your friends can see my medical staff at the resort."

Mollified Paulina took the seat next to Star, and seemed to instantly forget the clothing crisis as she and her friend fawned over the interior of the car.

Soon everyone was seated comfortably inside, Slyvia, Nick, Mikey, Tyler, Steve, Sam, Tuck, and I in one section with Vlad-Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Val, and the bus driver with Lancer in the other. And it seemed that today luck was with me as I ended up next to the fruitloop of course. And even with Tuck and Sam next to me it's not like we could actually have a conversation with everyone in such close hearing range.

"It's been awhile Daniel, tell me, how's your _father _doing?" Vlad suddenly asked, smirking.

"Oh he's just _great_, you know, married to my _mom _and all."

For a moment his smile seemed to flicker before he said, "Really? And how is your _mother _fairing in that..._situation_?"

"Just _fine_, I mean, you _would _know, wouldn't you, _Vladdie_."

"Of course-some people aren't as _dense _when it comes to other's emotions." he snipped back, and for a moment he and I glared at each other.

"Uh...haha guys, that's enough joking around for one car ride!" Tuck said with a false smile as he nudged me in the side-nodding at the strange looks the others in our compartment were giving us.

Lips curving in to a mocking smile once more Vlad said, "Of course, how could I forget my other guests?" his eyes turned briefly to me again, "After all, Daniel and I will have _plently _of time to catch up, won't we little badger?"

"Of course." I answered in the same sickly sweet tone, "I can't _wait _to see what you've been up to."

Turning to the other students, who looked more relaxed at this more...normal exchange, he said, "All in due time."

**

* * *

**

****

A/N: Ta-daaa! Soooo...? What'd ya think? I spent what...half an hour...to an hour on this...cause I finished _'The Vampire Armand' _and was bored and knew(know) that if I didn't make myself write something soon I'd go nuts and get even lazier when it came to writing anything for my stories-so here it is!

...Review and I shall...umm...be your bestest friend...? XD


	4. Chapter 4

****************

A/N: Well here's another update-mainly cause I wanted to update since I wanted my computer*didn't have it last night cause friend was de-virusing it* and then realized I was doing nothing with it. And therefore forced myself to write...Technically I was supposed to update TA...cause I updated this last time too...but I'm...well...a bit stuck on that...so for those of you who follow it ...sorry^^;

* * *

One awkward car ride later we found ourselves in front of the resort, the former light clouds now turning dark and onimous-looks like the fruitloop was right about the storm.

"I'll be back shortly with your lugage-but until then please enjoy all the resort has to offer-it's all yours for the next few days after all." Vlad said, playing the part of the gracious host even has almost half of his guests were carried in by the staff to be taken to the doctors on hand.

As he drove back down the road I turned Tuck, who had been watching to see the general direction Sam was being taken, "So how long till he gets back?"

"A couple hours at least at least. I mean, it took like forty minutes to get here, so..." he trailed off, "What're the chances he goes through our stuff?" he asked suddenly.

"So? It's just some clothes and-_damnit_!" I hissed, "The Thermos! It's in my suitcase!" I face-palmed, "I can't believe I left it there!" It's not like I expected to spend my vacation hunting ghosts-it's just that that's how it usually turned out.

"That's what I was afraid of." he muttered, "At least we have this." he smiled sheepishly as he waved the 'lipstick' in the air. This didn't really cheer me up-and I guess he saw it cause Tuck then said, "It could be worse-what if Sam and I had brought a few more things of your parents? He'd have access to all that-and who knows what he'd do then."

I sighed, "True...you up for taking a look around this place?"

He glanced around, "You know it."

* * *

"Find anything?" Sam questioned an hour and a half later.

"Nothing." Tuck answered.

"We've got to be missing something!"

"Relax Danny, maybe this really is _just _a ski resort."

"Yeah right-I mean, c'mon! Our bus just flips, and Vlad just _happens _to pick us up and take us to the resort he just _happens _to own, which turns to be the one we scheduled our trip to! It has cliche evil plan written all over it!" I snapped, Tuck and I had practically turned the place inside out looking for entances to secret labs and the like-not to mention a few intangible trips under the resort itself-and not one hint at his usual nuttiness.

"Well...maybe it's just another publicity stunt-you know, _'Mayor Saves Students!'_. It's the kinda thing he'd go for." Tuck suggested, shrugging.

"Maybe..."

"_Relax _Danny." Sam repeated, "After he drops off our luggage he'll leave and we can just enjoy the vacation."

"Who said he'll leave right away?" I demanded.

"Chill man, you heard what he said about the storm-if anything that'll make him want to leave all the sooner. He'll have to if he wants to beat it." Tuck answered.

"Yeah...that makes sense..." Which meant that all my worries-Thermos included-were void with his departure, I mean, what reason would he have to take it once he left? But there was still that nagging feeling that was up to something-maybe just a force of habit after all this time...

* * *

"And that's the last of it!" Vlad proclaimed as the final suitcase was brought in and he pulled the door shut, dusting the snow that clung to his shoulders off.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Masters." Lancer said, shaking Vlad's hand, "I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"Oh it was nothing!" Vlad replied, easily waving the compliment off.

"Well then have a safe trip down! Wouldn't want _you _to go over the edge after all!" I threw in cheerfully.

"Of course we wouldn't! That would be tragic!" Lancer smiled, nodding. And _I'm _the clueless one? REally?

Instead of glaring or having a quip ready to throw back Vlad just chuckled, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that little badger." he said as he stepped outside, the wind suddenly howling as the door almost seemed to be yanked out of his hands, "Oh dear." he muttered, smiling faintly.

"Mr. Masters!" the limo driver called out, racing up the steps.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I can't take you back down-the wind's picked up and the storm'll start any minute-I just can't risk taking you down in these conditions."

Oh _no _way...

"Is that so?" Vlad asked calmly, "Well then it looks as if I'm stuck here for the time being." he sighed dramatically, "You don't mind do you Mr. Lancer?"

As Lancer assured the fruitloop that it was alright-he _owned _the place after all- I checked my bag for the Thermos.

And it wasn't there. Freak snowstorm-no, more like conviently planned cover, I thought bitterly.

"I took the liberty of removing a certain item." Vlad's voice suddenly said, souding too close for comfort-and glancing over my shoulder I found he was, "After all, why should you worry about ghosts out here?" he added soflty as he smirked, then straightened and walked away to talk to Lancer some more.

I glared, gripping my suitcase tightly-there went any hopes for a nice vacation.

******

* * *

**

****

A/N: Oooh-plot development! Any comments on it?

And sorry it's so short! I really tried to get it longer!


End file.
